According to the Computer Industry Almanac, the total cumulative sales of personal computers worldwide will exceed two billion in the year 2008. Conventional computers require a variety of input and output devices to use and enjoy the content stored in their memories, or the content which they obtain from networks, such as the Internet. These input and output devices may include a display, a keyboard, a mouse and speakers.
The conventional personal computers that are currently in use include larger and heavier desk top computers, and generally smaller and more mobile laptop computers and personal digital assistants. A wide variety of other electronic devices which communicate or store digital files, such as cellular phones, MP-3 players or game players, are also available to perform a limited set of specialized tasks. All of these conventional devices generally include or are incorporated with input and output devices.
Although their owners may consider these conventional devices to be important and valuable, the most valuable part of each of these devices is the set of data, files and content which is stored on each device.
No current device that is generally commercially available which stores digital files and content securely, offers full computing power, operates using an on-board power supply, communicates wirelessly to other devices and networks, and is ultra-miniaturized, so that the device may be carried on a keyring, in a pocket, purse or bag; clipped to a belt; or worn as glasses or as an item of clothing.
The development of a device that would offer these capabilities would constitute a major technological advance, and would satisfy long felt needs and aspirations in the computing, entertainment and telecommunications businesses.